Lightspeed
by YoursXo
Summary: Ever wondered what Jinx was thinking during the episode Lightspeed? Now you know! Not all of it is pretty. But at the end of the day, she knows who she is and what she wants. Even if she'll never admit it out loud.


**_A/N: Basically just the episode Lightspeed told in Jinx's point of view. . . Sorry if it's too long. I think it's cute. In a Jinx, I-hate-you-all kinda way. (updated from first review, thanks!)_**

**_Summary: Ever wondered what Jinx was thinking during Lightspeed? Now you know! Not all of it is pretty. But at the end of the day, she knows who she is and what she wants. Even if she'll never admit it._**

* * *

"Well Gizmo?" I questioned from a very cramped air vent. My plan on robbing the museum was finally springing into action. He looked up at me.  
"Easy. Security system stinks! Check it out!" He shouted in his usual _I'm-Smarter-Than-You_ sneer after he hacked the system. He may be annoying but I'll admit he's smart. We jumped down onto the floor. Bingo.  
"Golds, jewels, priceless artifacts! Way better than the mall. Hive Five rob 'em blind!" I shouted to my team. They were off in seconds. This would be a piece of cake. Nobody honestly stood a chance against us. Except those dumb Teen Titans. They're gone though. As the gang went off on their own I had a mission to tend to. The real reason I chose this museum.  
"This is what I came for." I grinned evilly while holding the necklace. Too perfect.  
"Wait! Isn't that necklace supposed to bring good luck? And if you're all about the bad luck?" See-More was one for logic. Maybe I didn't think this all the way through.  
"It's just a dumb legend!" I shouted clearly pissed off. Afterward I shoved him out of my way. We exited and tried to leave. Nobody questioned me. I was in charge. Everybody was afraid of me. I don't blame them.  
Just then all of our stuff started disappearing!  
"Whoa! Did you see that?!" See-More exclaimed in shock. To be honest I was too. What in the world was going on? Gizmo flipped out on his jetpack. Gushes of wind kept swooshing by us. And suddenly there was a red rose in my hand. A rose! The alarm went off.  
"Run!" I screamed loudly. We all took off down the street. What a night. I need rest. Being a leader is exhausting.

* * *

We got back to our new lair. AKA Teen Titans tower. The one we stole from them ages ago. When will they ever try to steal it back? The losers.  
Billy Numerous was playing video games with himself. The weirdo. Sometimes I wonder if he knows he's only one person that just talks to himself in third person? Whatever.  
I was with Gizmo. Trying to find out what jerk tried to stop us. Honestly, people don't understand how hard it is to rob museums these days!  
"It was probably those crud-munching Teen Titans!" Gizmo growled bitterly. If there was one thing I liked about Gizmo, it was his anger. He hated everything. Most of all the Teen Titans. That's the only reason he's a member of my team.  
"It can't be. They're still away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. And the Titans East got called back to Steel City." I reminded him. Gizmo remained silent as he took this information in and continued his search. I stepped back to glance at the rose I still held in my hand. Who gave this to me? What did it even mean?  
"I wanna know who did this. I want to find them and I'm going to make them pay!" I mumbled trying to sound aggressive and angry. Really, I just wanted to find out who thinks they can pull one over on me! And who is cocky enough to give me a rose? I swear when I find out who did this, I'll kill them!  
"Somebody has a boyfriend! Ahhh!"Gizmo teased. I hexed his chair and he fell to the floor with a thud. Perfect. He should know better than to mess with me.  
"So, we got busted. What's the big deal? We get busted all the time!" Mammoth questioned me. God he's an idiot. Strong but an idiot. You know what they say, all brawns and no brain.  
"We didn't just get busted! Whoever did this was messing with us!" I shouted at them. Both Gizmo and Mammoth stared at me oddly. They didn't care at all. It infuriated me.  
"How do you guys expect the Brotherhood of Evil to take us seriously if this keeps happening!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was a ticking time-bomb. Anything that set me off could possibly destroy the whole world. I had to keep my emotions in check. So, I breathed in deeply.  
"Brotherhood of Evil-"  
"-Yeah, all those old timers ever talk about is taking over the world.-"  
"-Haha. Brain in a jar!-"  
"Talking gorillas, boring!" Billy finished with a yelp.  
"I don't even know why they care about us." He huffed again. Sometimes I wanted to obliterate them. Every single one.  
"Maybe the brain thinks we have potential! Ugh! I don't know why I hang around with you nitwits!" I growled and stomped my foot. These guys were so annoying. They didn't see the point in anything we did. Which is why I am the leader. Without me, they'd fall apart. Just then the alarm went off.  
"We've got multiple targets, three jewelry stores and a taco stand." Gizmo informed us while he read the big screen. Mammoth gets a wave of excitement.  
"Oh, I'll take that one!" He announces with pride. We all know he just wants to eat. Dumbo.  
"Yeehaw! It's time for crime!" Billy shouted with happiness. I'll admit I was a bit nervous. Even if I'm just staying home. What was about to happen to them?

* * *

Once everyone failed we arrived back at the lair. Everybody was angry. Not me, for once. See I refuse to be humiliated. That's why I never left!  
"Who does this guy think he is? _Achoo!"_ Billy sneezed and shivered. His own fault. He chose an ice rink.  
"Where'd be come from?" See-more added. Good question.  
"How do we squash him?" Mammoth growled and crushed something. I rolled my eyes. Always wants to smash something.  
"We shoulda stayed home!" Gizmo complained as he struggled with some chords.  
"We should be thanking him." I chimed in. Everybody turned to me. Their mouths gaping open. All of them shocked. What they don't know is I have a plan.  
"Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the Brotherhood of Evil! We catch this Do-Gooder and turn him in! They might even offer us membership." I grinned happily at the thought. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life!  
"What's wrong with the way things are?" Billy protested.  
"Billy's right. We don't need a bunch of old goats getting in our business." The second copy agreed. Go figure.  
"Yeah, who needs 'em?" Gizmo snorted in agreement.  
"Suit yourselves! But when I'm playing in the big leagues and you're still robbing parking meters don't ask me for any favors!" I shouted then went into my room. Sometimes these guys really got on my nerves with their stupidity. Oh well. More success for me! As I threw myself onto my bed (Raven's bed) I thought of the rose. A small and simple flower. Who gave it to me? Why?

* * *

The next night I went back to the museum. Guards were inside the door. Not a problem for me. I hexed them and they were knocked out within seconds. Now to get what I'm looking for.  
_The necklace._  
"Need a little luck?" A male's voice sounded from behind. With a jump I spun around. A boy around my age was proper up against a column. He wore a maroon and yellow suit and his red hair was pulled back.  
"It's only a myth. Who are you?" I demanded. Not wasting anytime.  
"Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive." He told me with a cocky smile. I hate cocky guys with a burning passion. I'll see to it that he gets put in line and respects me. Sooner than later.  
"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" I snorted at him. He's ridiculous. Thinking he can smooth talk me into liking him.  
"One of the best." He smiled and examined his nails. I rolled my eyes. God I hate him already.  
"Well. . . Aren't you going to take me to jail?" I mocked him. This was rather fun. For a super hero this kid was an armature. He talks too highly of himself.  
"I thought maybe I'd get to know you first." He admitted while advancing toward me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Then rolled my eyes again. He's going to give me a headache.  
"Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back." He spoke with intelligence. Finally, someone who gets it! I'm too good for this crap.  
"I know! That's what I keep telling- what do you know?" I hissed and crossed my arms.  
"I know that you're too smart for all of this." He smiled dreamily at me. So, he's a charmer? Not going to work. I'm here for a reason. One reason only. I have no use for a silly romance. Nobody can have me as their own. I'm unattainable.  
"Oh, is this the part where you try and convert me? Try to get me to see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time!" I growled at him. The sooner he knows I won't fall for his superficial charm, the better.  
"When you're as fast as me time is something you've got plenty of! *gush of wind* croissant?" He wore a black beret and held a bag out in front of me. A handsome smile spread across his soft pink lips. I wonder if he's kissed anyone yet. Wait? What am I thinking?!  
"It's too late for me anyways." I mumbled sadly. That's the truth. Whether he liked it or not. I was born for trouble. I turned away and began walking.  
"It's never too late." Kid Flash followed me closely. I sensed him.  
"What about the Hive Five? They'd come after me." I said innocently. This was a trap. And he's going to fall for it.  
"Let me worry about them." He assured me. I spun around with a worried stare.  
"Where will I go? What will I do?" I questioned dramatically while I placed my arm on my forehead.  
"Trust me." He smiled happily while he held out his hand to me. I stared at it oddly. I reached out my hand. For a split second I considered taking his offer. Running away with him. He would take care of me. Wouldn't he? His ocean blue eyes stared me in the eyes and silently pleaded for me to take his hand.  
"On second thought, nah!" I smirked then hexed him. He fell harshly to the floor. My team showed up as planned. For once they listened to me.  
"For someone so fast. . . You're a little slow." I mocked and laughed.  
"Who's the loser now?" Gizmo added with a sneer. With that we surrounded and attacked him. It wasn't an equal fight. It had to be done. For some reason, I felt a little guilty.  
"You're about to become a speed bump!" Mammoth cried happily.  
"Only one problem with that Big Guy. You have to catch me first!" Kid Flash spoke loudly then knocked over a few Billy's. he was falling behind. I smiled at the scene. Mr. Cocky thinks he's going to win this? Not on my watch.  
Finally after a big fight, he fell on a water spill.  
"Oh! Did I move this?" I grinned while holding a yellow wet floor sign in Kid Flash's face. Then with a simple swing I knocked him out cold. This is great!

* * *

When we got back, the team put him in a cage. It was no more than an hour before Kid Flash woke up. I made my way toward him with a large smile on my lips.  
"Looks like you got me." He shrugged and leaned back in his little cell.  
"That's right!-"  
"-and when we're through with you-"  
"-we're gonna, we're gonna. . . What are we gonna do?" Billy questioned me as he scratched his head. These guys really need to pay attention to my plans! Idiots. Why do I bother putting up with them?  
"I thought we discussed this already!" I shouted and stomped my foot. God these dummies get on my nerves.  
"I say we brain wash him and make him steal stuff for us." See-More suggested while trying to hypnotize Kid Flash. I just crossed my arms and huffed.  
"I say we hold him up for ransom! He's gotta be worth some money." Mammoth put his two cents in. Not a bad idea. But my plan was bigger than all of there's. Not that they even remembered it.  
"Lets take him apart and see what makes him tick!" Gizmo laughed evilly.  
"I told you! We need to call-" I started but was soon interrupted.  
"Don't let them spoil our fun! Let's hang him on the wall like a big mouth bass!" Billy yelled at me.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Kid Flash questioned while crunching on potato chips. Hold up. If he escaped, why is he still here? That's dumb. He's dumb. Everybody I look at is dumb!  
"Hey! Those are mine!" Mammoth roared and ripped the bag out of his hands. Nobody messes with his food.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait. If you're called the Hive Five. How come there are six of you?" Kid Flash pointed out oh so cleverly. The dimwit. It's taken years for someone to point that out to us.  
"C-cause it sounds cooler?" See-More made up a lame excuse. I wish someone was as smart as me for once.  
"This is boring!-"  
"We're gonna go watch wrestling!" Billy complained then left.  
"You dweebs better not hog the sofa!" Gizmo shouted then flew away as well. The others quickly followed in the same fashion. Once again I was left alone. Suddenly I got a painful headache. Why does it feel like I'm always babysitting them?  
"Don't have much of an attention span do they?" Kid Flash sniggered from behind his bars. He understood my pain. Someone finally gets me.  
"You have no idea. Stop that! Who do you work with?!" I demanded bitterly. He was trying to trick me with his kindness. It wasn't going to work!  
"I work alone these days. You gotta nice place. Very. . . _Secret lair_." Kid Flash smiled at me with his perfect pearly white teeth. Does this kid have any flaws? He isn't going to impress me.  
"Quit changing the subject!" I shouted angrily.  
"Does it bother you that all those guys never listen to you?" Kid Flash wondered as he leaned against the cell bars. How is it that the only guy who cares about me, I need to get rid of? Or is he only trying to trick me? Probably. Don't fall for it!  
"Why are you so interested in me?" I demanded as I walked up to him.  
"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better." He admitted to me in a soft voice. No way. He couldn't think that! Could he? Nobody ever believed I could do better. I'm bad luck.  
"Can I get some mustard? This tastes a little dry." He held up a sandwich between the bars. Of course. Suddenly, I hexed his dumb sandwich into nothing. He jumped.  
"Have your fun. In a minute you're gonna wish you were never born!" I yelled bitterly at him.  
"Oh, right. You wanna see what makes me tick." He smirked while cleaning the food off of him.  
"You're an idiot! I'm turning you over to the Brotherhood of Evil." I sneered lowly. Honestly, for a superhero he was dumb. I turned around and turned on the monitor.  
"You're joking right? You're not joking. Jinx! You don't want to get mixed up with them." He warned from behind me. How sweet. He cares about me. He'll enjoy this.  
"Watch me." I laughed.  
"You're making a big mistake." Kid Flash finished his little speech. Finally! Now on to business. Madame Rouge. Once I finished my call I turned around happily.  
"Yes! What do you think of that?" I asked only to see that the cage was empty. I gasped loudly.

* * *

"A level four containment field! Are you out of your stinking mind?! That's hard even for me!" Gizmo complained like the baby he is. God he was annoying.  
"I don't care! You're gonna make one. Now! We have to get him back. Do you have any idea how bad it's gonna be if Madame Rouge shows up and we don't have him?!" I screamed in his face. He leaned as far away from me as he could. It's clear that he was afraid.  
"Bad for you maybe!-"  
"-haha! Good one Billy!-" Billy laughed. I grabbed both of their shirts and yanked them toward me. I'm pissed. Why can't these guys follow orders at all?  
"You were the ones that said he couldn't get out!" I shouted then threw Billy.  
"And you were the one who said you'd keep an eye on him! If Madame Rouge doesn't make things bad for you I promise I will!" I screamed angrily at See-More and backed him into Mammoth. Just then the lights shut off! This is just great.  
"He's stealing the building!" See-More noted as gushes of wind hit us. Something blew up.  
"And the crud-muncher's tearing it apart!" Gizmo yelled loudly as some lights flashed. What the hell was Kid Flash doing? What's his game?  
"I don't care what it takes! Split up and catch him! _NOW!"_ I blared in a fit of anger. Everybody then ran away to get the job done. I ran off to do my own investigation. If he was going to be caught it was going to be by me and me alone.

"He's heading for sector four!" See-More informed.  
"That's my room!" I screamed then ran. Who does this guy honestly think he is? Some cocky idiot. When I finally got to it he was in there looking at something.  
"I never took you for the unicorn type." He laughed while looking at my journal. Which happened to be filled with private drawings. He obviously didn't know anything about me. I tried hexing him numerous times but he's too fast for me. I ended up destroying my entire room and he vanished.

* * *

"This is the worst day ever." I mumbled to my team as they took a break. He was exhausting to try and follow. I hated his guts. Madame Rouge showed up.  
"I have come to collect Kid Flash. Where is he?" She informed with her strong Russian accent. All of my team hid behind me for protection. The babies. Well, I wouldn't let anything happen to them on my watch. They are my team after all.  
"He got away." I admitted then glanced down at the floor. All I am is a disappointment. Nothing more and nothing less. I looked at my teammates who were still cowering behind me in fear. If they were anything good to me, it was loyal.  
"You let him get away. I should have known this would happen. Never trust children." She nearly laughed and shook her head. This lady was getting on my nerves right now.  
"We'll find him. We'll get him back!" I bargained.  
"You have already proven most incompetent in that regard. Your base is an embarrassment." She hissed under her breath while she looked around. This has got to be a nightmare or something.  
"It was Kid Flash! He trashed it!" Gizmo suddenly grew a pair of balls and stuck up for me. However I stared away from him. Eyeing Madame Rouge. Waiting for my embarrassment to be over.  
"SILENCE!" She bellowed. Everybody including me cringed in fear.  
"Yes, m'am." Gizmo apologized in a mumble.  
"Just give me one more chance. I won't disappoint you!" I promised. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't give me a second chance. I'll go insane.  
"You hope to impress me don't you? Perhaps someday you wish to be like me? Hahahahaha! Most unlikely!" She snapped bitterly then left without another glance. Just like that all of my hopes and dreams were shattered into a million pieces.  
"I will catch him myself." She announced on her way out.  
"We have to get Kid Flash before Madame Rouge does! It's the only way to prove that we're not completely worthless." I told them with a sniff. I felt like breaking down completely. This was my very last chance. I needed to make something of myself.  
"Are you kidding?!" Gizmo snorted at me. I know what he's thinking. Why am I trying to prove myself to this girl? Why am I trying so hard? I'm fine where I am. But. . . I want something more than this.  
"I'm not getting in her way." Mammoth excluding himself.  
"Me neither-"  
"What he said." Billy counted himself out as well.  
"Then I guess I'm on my own." I muttered then stole a gadget from Gizmo's jet pack. I rubbed his bald head a few times. Oddly enough Gizmo didn't protest. After that I walked out of our building alone.

* * *

"Twenty meters to your left." See-More told me through our walkie-talkies.  
"Thanks See-More. I knew I could count on you." I smiled. If I could count on anybody I'm glad it's him. He's the only one who will constantly stick by me. Well, him and Gizmo. The rest just do their own thing. Without me mostly.  
I entered the warehouse and my heels clicked against the cement floors.  
"Jinx, are you. . . You?" Kid Flashed questioned me in confusion. Poor kid. Madame Rouge must have ran into him already. Shit. I hexed the pipes and sprayed water on him. He flew backwards.  
"It's you." He concluded in a happy voice.  
"You made me look like a fool!" I growled and crossed my arms.  
"Ugh." He groaned in his own exhaustion.  
"What's the matter? Run out of gas?" I snorted at him.  
"For now. I'll have my strength back in a minute." Kid Flash pointed out oh so heroically. Not if I have anything to say about it he won't. He's all mine! Whether he likes it or not.  
"I'm not going to give you a minute." I pointed a device toward him. The same one I took from Gizmo.  
"Why do you wanna be like her?" Kid Flash wanted answers. Slowly I put the device down. Why did I want to be like her? I honestly had no idea.  
"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me. At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I can be somebody. I'll get respect." I admitted in a hiss. If anyone should know that by now, it's him. Without another word I zapped him.  
"And that's only level one!" I laughed while reaching for the dial. A few minutes later I walked outside. Madame Rouge stood there in the lights.  
"Madame Rouge! I caught him just like I said I would!" I waved my arm proudly. Behind me Kid Flash was groaning in serious pain. This gave me a giddy feeling inside. Happiness almost. Then, I got shoved to the ground by her hands.  
"You did nothing. It was I who made him weak. And you call yourself a villain. Pathetic." She hissed lowly at me. I tried to get back up off the ground.  
"I wanted someone to look up to. I thought you were cool." I admitted with a snort. How pathetic is right. I am pathetic. For believing she was worth my time.  
"Life is full of disappointments. You are one of them. Hand him to me." She ordered while extending her hand out. I glanced at the remote in my hand for a moment. Should I? All my hopes and dreams were gone now. Vanished. The only thing I ever believed in was now pointless.  
"Go catch him yourself." I muttered before hexing the remote into a billion tiny pieces. Kid Flash was now free.  
"Thanks." He smiled at me for a half second. In a fast gush of wind he was gone. Thank god.  
"You miserable!-" she shouted and lifted her hand like she was about to hit me. Not on my watch. Just then something inside me went off. She fell to the ground with a scream.  
"I don't care who you are. Nobody messes with me!" I growled and placed a hand on my hip. She glanced up at me from below. Astonished almost.  
"Hm. We'll be in touch." She informed while getting up. I laughed inside. Seconds after that she was gone. I was once again alone.  
"Is she gone?" See-More whispered from above.  
"Yeah." I informed. He floated down slowly and stood beside me.  
"So, um. The research lab is having a special. Steal one get one free. You in?" See-More offered with a hopeful smile. He likes me. He really. . . Likes me? In that way? Too weird. I mean I like him. If he had asked me before this day I would have jumped and agreed. But somebody else was on my mind.  
"Nah. You go ahead." I declined as nicely as I could and turned away.  
"Right, see ya." He mumbled in a voice filled with clear disappointment. Hopefully this doesn't make things awkward between us.  
"Goodbye." I whispered then started to walk. Where to? I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew was that I needed to be alone. More than anything. While walking, something was laying in the middle of the street. I stopped in front of it. A vase with a red rose. With a single motion I bent down and picked it up. I heard a gush of wind behind me then smiled. Finally I walked home.  
Kid Flash. He was everything I ever wanted in a boy. Charming, romantic, and handsome. Happy. Absolutely everything. Why did he have to be a superhero? This would never work. Not unless he wanted to die young. In that case, I'd be willing to make some sacrifices. Kid Flash wanted me. ME. It was an amazing feeling. Being wanted by someone. Even if I am just bad luck, meeting Kid Flash was pretty lucky.


End file.
